paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Bay Pup Cemetery
The Adventure Bay Pup Cemetery was built is 1878, but then later abandoned in 1895 where is gates were locked, for good and it was simply forgotten for over the next century. It is a place of sadness and tragedy that started with the death of a Pup named to Henry. He was the adopted Pup to an old elderly couple who tried for years to have children but never could. They were so sad by this, until they rescued a small black lab puppy on the street left to die. One night the couple William and Cathy Hardright were walking home os 1874 when they heard crying in an ally, As they both proceeded they found Henry in a box all alone crying. Cathy picked him up and smiles, were brought to the Pup and the couple as they took him in and he became the child they never had. For the next four years Henry was loved and charised everyday buy is new mom and dad, they sent him to pup school, fed, and spoiled their new son. He was the greatest blessing they ever could have, until he was murdered one day on their small farm. As William was out in the fields with his Pup Henry who was playing in a nearby creek, all was set and sound until William heard a gunshot near the creek. He stopped what he was doing and ran to the creek, seeing blood in the water he ran an ran up the creek until he saw Henry on the ground with a Gunshot through the heart. He tried to help h but he was slipping away into heaven. Henry looked at his dad with one last smile as he closed his eyes for good as God called him home. William in tears picked him up, wrapped Henry in his jacket and walked home. As he entered the yard of his farm house Cathy was on the proch, as she heard the gunshot to on their peaceful property. As she saw the jacket and Henry within it not moving she new what happened and she dropped to the ground crying and crying, praying to God of why this would happen to them. Both Couple were heart broken like never before, their Pup who they called their son, they baby boy was shot and killed. The next day they alerted authorities and it was declared a murder, Henry was shot at point blank range from behind. Shot like trash and left for dead, like nothing and a couple in tears and heartbreak over this Knews making the situation even worse. After the examination William and Cathy took Henry to a meadow on their farm where they would have sunday picknicks after church and put henry to rest in their favorite spot. In the following months all William and Cathy would do is spend all their time at and building the new Adventure Bay Pups Cemetery. In hopes to spend time with Henry and that whoever lost their beloved Pup can have a place for them to rest in peace. They would both spend so much time within the cemetery that it would become their obsession and reason for living. In the years following in 1888, William age 92 and Cathy age 91 would both be in declining health. Their farm would be in ruin and their once beloved home just falling and rotting apart. They became reclusive and their hatred and sadness would consume them of why would God take their son? The following year in 1888 on the exact same day their son was taken home by God both Cathy and William passed away in their home an they would be buried by their son Henry. Both being placed by the one they loved and who was taken in hopes they can be reunited forever in the kingdom of God. But yet is would not be this simple as many years later in 1895 the cemetery would be closed and abandoned because of many cases and strange occurrences happening o the grounds. It was here the cemetery would be lost and forgotten for nearly a century and many never knowing of its existence and tragic story as well as what lurked within the graves. Adventure Bay Pups These were some of the pups who were put to rest here during the time of the Cemetary was opened. Henry: 'Was the first pup to be put to rest here. He was fun loving and caring to his parents. '''Jack: '''Who was the second Pup to be put to rest at the cemetery and Henry's best friend. '''Colt: '''Putto rest in the cemetery within 1894, his sole was never put to rest and he would later be a part of the Dead Crew. *'Matthew *'Jason' *'Luke:' *'Ann' The Dead Crew. The Dead crew was a group of friends within the Pup Cemetery. They trusted only each other, and stuck within the walls of the cemetery. Never to venture out or trust any one ever again. Category:Locations Category:Places